


hyphenating? hyperventilating

by sandpapersnowman



Series: mysterious chris/dave au [1]
Category: Kick-Ass (2010), Kick-Ass (Movies)
Genre: Daydreaming, M/M, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-30 23:11:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10886880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandpapersnowman/pseuds/sandpapersnowman
Summary: ‘Dave D'Amico’ sounds like a comic book character. He sounds like the guy that would get himself hurt trying to be the next Spiderman, but he doesn’t actually have any powers or anything so he gets his ass kicked.





	hyphenating? hyperventilating

**Author's Note:**

> i'm sorry for the title its 5 am and i'm supposed to be sleeping
> 
> i've written so goddamn much chris/dave, especially for the (currently secret) au that this is part of, but somehow have yet to post something??? that is gonna Change, Right Now

‘Dave D'Amico’ sounds like a comic book character. He sounds like the guy that would get himself hurt trying to be the next Spiderman, but he doesn’t actually have any powers or anything so he gets his ass kicked.

Plus, y'know, the name ’D'Amico’. They’d have to move to the middle of nowhere to escape his dad’s influence.

‘Chris Lizewski’ is just… Too much. Dave’s last name is too much in general. He always feels like he’s going to mix up the syllables and Dave is going to dump him through laughter because he called him ‘Dave Liwewski’. His name is _tough_ , okay?

They could hyphenate, but that’s actually worse than either option. What, ‘Dave Lizewski-D'Amico’? Christ, it’s seven syllables. _His_ full name would be ‘Christopher Lizewski-D'Amico’. That’s _nine_.

‘D'Amico-Lizewski’ wouldn’t be awful, except that now 'Lizewski’ no longer sounds like a word. Wait, and because Dave would find a way to make 'on the DL’ puns, _somehow_ , even though nobody’s used that phrase since 2002.

Why is he even thinking about this?

Dave clears his throat.

“You don’t have to wear it if you don’t like it,” he says, fake-humored but obviously nervous that Chris hasn’t said anything.

Oh. Right. Dave got him a promise ring. Got _them_ rings. _Matching_ rings.

“No,” Chris beams. “I love it.”


End file.
